Paradise Lost
by Destiny Fatalle
Summary: Things are falling apart. Hubb has lost Cher again, Hige and Kiba aren't talking and an unexpected Noble has been elected who is more hell bent than even Quent to destroy the wolves. That's the best i can do at the moment, reviews would be great guys!
1. Deceived

'Ok now that we have lover boy back from the garden of eternity where to next

**A/N this is my first wolf's rain fanfic. I've only watched a couple of episodes and I'm hooked. If I'm getting any of the Japanese names wrong please let me know. I'm not sure if this will be a one shot or not. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you love or what you hate, is it too boring for a first chapter? Am I not portraying the characters right. Let me know.**

'Ok now that we have lover boy back from the garden of eternity where to next?' Hige asked as the four wolves walked at a more leisurely pace than usual.

'To find Cheza.'

Kiba looked at Tsume in surprise because this is exactly what he was going to say. The older boy said nothing but continued to walk ahead with his hands in his pockets. Kiba did the same and the four wolves continued to walk in silence.

'Just say it runt.' Hige snapped glancing at Toboe who had been fidgeting and looking at Kiba for the good part of half an hour.

'I was just wondering.' Toboe said looking nervously at Kiba's back 'How exactly are we gonna find Darcia's keep? That's where Cheza is right?'

There was no answer and Toboe slowly lowered his eyes from Kiba's receding form to the ground. As usual Toboe was lagging behind and Kiba was growing impatient.

'I know you promised that you wouldn't whine anymore but could you learn to walk a bit faster, you're a wolf damnit have some pride.'

'Lay off Kiba he's just a kid.' Tsume drawled.

They had left the vast wasteland of desert far behind them and were now walking in what seemed to be an electronic graveyard. Scraps of metal, old microwaves and other assorted items were scattered around the area.

'Can we have a rest we've been walking for hours.' Hige groaned.

'We can't.' Kiba growled

'Kiba I know you want to find Cheza but-.'

'We can't stop.' Tsume intervened 'Because we're being followed.'

Quent staggered out of the bar at an hour when most drunkards would have thought inappropriate even for them but Quent was no ordinary man or drunkard for that matter. He was a man driven by revenge. Revenge against the wolves that had killed his family. Why had a wolf asked a human to come and help him when he had been half frozen to death?

'If you think I'll go easy on ya because of that you're wrong!' Quent cried and a homeless woman walking by pulled her child closer. Quent grunted and continued to move 'Bloody wolves.'

For now the wolves could wait, he had a more important task at hand. He was going to find Blue.

'He smells familiar.' Tsume muttered.

'What?' Kiba replied.

They were walking behind Hige and Toboe making sure that they protected the weakest first. Toboe kept on glancing back at the two elder boys which was slowing him down considerably and Hige had to keep nudging him in the back for him to keep going.

'Get a move on Toboe you want to get us caught or something?'

Something small whizzed by Hige's head as he said this.

'What was th-.' Toboe began but he was immediately tackled to the ground by Tsume as another bullet whizzed by their heads.

Kiba scanned the area. There was only one guy shooting from the top of a pretty large stack of washing machines. He was using a rifle much like the one that Quent used except rustier. His aim though was immaculate. In a flash the dark haired blue eyed youth that was Kiba was replaced by a ferocious yet magnificent white wolf. He started to run towards the gunman who was trying frantically to shoot him down. Kiba had been shot at with things worse than a shot gun and so it didn't take him long to sink his teeth into the gunman's shoulder who screamed and dropped the rifle.

'Why are you shooting at us?' Kiba demanded now back in his human form but with his foot presses tightly on the guy's wind pipe.

By now the others had joined him and were watching the interrogation apart from Tsume who was now looking down at the gunman in surprise.

'Katshiro is that you?' Tsume grinned.

'Welcome to my humble abode.' Katshiro said opening the door of a washing machine.

'That could be a problem.' Hige said looking at the door and then at Katshiro.

'You do know we can't all fit in there right?' Toboe said matter of factly.

'You think I'm stupid or something? Get in here.' Katshiro laughed.

All four wolves looked skeptical as they got into the washing machine one by one. They were very surprised to find themselves in a cozy little hideout. There were moth eaten sofas and a bean bag chair scattered around what seemed to be the living space but which Kiba suspected also doubled as the bedroom. Once they were settled Kiba wasted no time in asking questions.

'So how do you know Tsume?'

'I was one of his gang members back when he was a thief but I split after the nobles began to round up gangs. I see you've gone straight now huh?' this last part was directed at Tsume.

'You could say.' Tsume replied.

'So why were you shooting at us?' Hige cried indignantly.

'You're wolves aren't you?' all the wolves looked up in surprise as Katshiro shrugged 'I always knew there was something strange about you Tsume. Lady Jagura has put a bounty on all and any wolves.'

'But why?' Kiba asked.

'I don't know I just thought it was a good way to earn some extra cash.' Katshiro smiled pushing his long brown hair out of his eyes and getting up 'You guys want anything to drink?'

'Yes please!' Hige said answering for all the wolves in matters of food.

Katshiro walked over to a dilapidated fridge in the corner of the room and opened it. He took out five cans of soda and put them on top of the fridge. Tsume was the first to turn around at the click of the unlocking gun.

'What the-?' Hige never got the chance to finish as the room was suddenly flooded with large metallic plated soldiers carrying large white metallic shields and what looked like matching swords or spears (Hige couldn't tell).

Tsume was growling at Katshiro, both hands were clenched into fists.

'Did I forget to mention I'm Lady Jagura's chief of police? Sorry Tsume it's just business.'


	2. The plan

'This is ridiculous

'This is ridiculous! What's wrong with these people? How can they seriously lock us up with-with...?'

'A wolf?'

Hubb glanced up from where he was sitting to look at the raven haired blue eyed girl that had spoken to him. No not a girl he reminded himself but a wolf. He couldn't believe that he was locked up in a noble's keep. He remembered a time when he was happily married and had a future ahead of him. That's when Cheza came along. His wife was a research scientist who had accepted a job to head one of the noble's research facilities. The noble had stolen Cheza from another noble called Lord Darcia, Cheza was a human made from lunar flowers. What his wife called the flower maiden. It was because of her obsession with Cheza that they had got the divorce.

He looked up at her now. She was sitting at a very elaborate dressing table. Jagura had ordered that they be kept in the best comfort even though guards at the door were given orders to blow their brains out if they even suspected any plans of escape.

'Hubb it's not polite to stare.' Cher smiled returning his gaze.

Her blond hair fell charmingly over one side of her face and her blue eyes regarded him warily.

'Sorry I couldn't help it.'

'I wonder if Cheza's alright.'

A cry like that of a wounded animal issued from his mouth.

'Cheza again?! Come on Cher she's the reason we're in this mess!'

Blue watched passively from the little corner that she had crawled into, her arms wrapped around her legs trying to stay as far away from the humans as possible. She wondered where Quent was and she thought back to that time long ago when Quent's son had found her in the cornfields one day and had brought her home. From that day forth she had known nothing but happiness, she remembered nothing of her previous life and so Quent and his family became her family. At least they were until the day when Quent and Blue had come back from a hunting trip to find the house in flames and wolves hovering around the bodies of Quent's wife and child. That's when he snapped, Blue never knew whether the wolves had caused the fire or not but Quent chose to blame them anyway and would not rest until he had avenged his family by eradicating all wolves. And so the hunt had begun with Blue sniffing out the wolves, she never really understood why she could sense the wolves so well until Cheza had told her that she had some wolf blood in her-

'Be careful Cher she might be hungry.' Hubb's voice interrupted Blue's thoughts and she looked up to see Cher hovering above her.

'I need to find out as much about Cheza as I can Hubb, she's one of the few that can help me.'

The wolves had their hands tied behind their backs and were muzzled to keep them from communicating with each other. What Katshiro didn't know however was that wolves could communicate through thoughts.

_Not very bright is he?_ Kiba said

_Never was__, him capturing us is perfect we don't have to go looking for Jagura_ Tsume answered

_So what's the plan Kiba?_ Toboe asked

_Jagura is obviously going to want to see those wolves which she considers a threat, namely me, Tsume and Hige though I'm not quite sure about him-_

'Pick up the pace mutt!' one of the soldiers jeered jabbing Kiba roughly in the ribs and disturbing his train of thought.

_Like I was saying she will request to see the stronger of us or at least keep us in tighter security which means it's up to Toboe to find Cheza and Blue-_

_What!_ Hige spat

_You must be kidding me_ Tsume agreed

_Do you have a better idea?_ Kiba asked testily

_Yeah, let's just bust outa these chains and go get 'em_ Hige said.

The ship rocked slightly as they finally landed. They had been kept in the cargo hold with no windows and guards watching their every move such that they had no idea where they were. They were led out of the ship and had their first glance of Jagura's keep. Unlike Darcia the keep was a solid mass of grey stone with towers and turrets reaching to the sky. The fact that it was designed to look like a fairy tale palace did not make it any less intimidating. They were led to the front gate where a pair of guards stood waiting.

'We've brought the wolves that the lady requested.' Katshiro said.

'Good.' One of the guards replied 'She says that they must all be brought to the throne room immediately.'

Kiba's eyes widened.

'As she wishes.' Katshiro smiled as the gates were opened and they walked into the palace.

The walls were draped with red and blue carpets embroidered with Nobles and wolves and the moon. Toboe stared at them with awe.

_3,2,1_ Kiba counted

On cue all four wolves transformed ripping the flimsy muzzles away from their faces. Tsume and Hige immediately fell on the guards and Katshiro while Kiba and Toboe ran ahead.

'Find Blue.' Kiba ordered.

Toboe nodded and they went their separate ways. One following the scent of a flower and another the scent of a wolf.

In the cell where she sat Blue looked up worriedly.

_No Toboe turn back!_ She cried

It was too late however. Toboe came running round the corner at full tilt, straight into the awaiting arms of the guards.

Cheza eyes lit up as she looked towards the door.

'Kiba!'

'It's about time.' Jagura smiled 'took him long enough.'

**A/N well that's another chapter. Again reviews would be great. Thank you to blazing fire and green see through ghosts for encouraging me to continue. I hope you like it. Wrote this in a moment of depression so please forgive any inaccuracies.**** ciao!**


	3. My hero

A/N Chapter 3

**A/N Chapter 3. This was not supposed to go this far but I'm hooked to it and I have so many ideas so I'll just have to see how it goes. I do not own Wolf's rain though I wish I did.**

The guards whirled around to face Toboe who had skidded to a halt.

"It's another one." One of the guards said raising his spear. "What do you think we should do with it?"

"The mistress wants all the wolves alive." His companion replied "I guess we better capture him and put him in there with the rest.' He jerked his head in Blue's direction.

Toboe circled the guards cautiously as they jabbed at him with their spears. The silver bangles on his arms jingled as he jumped out of the way for the umpteenth time. One of the guards tried another jab at him and Toboe bit down on the spear holding on for dear life and trying to yank it out of the guard's hands.

"Gotcha!" the guard cried triumphantly and pressed a button on the spear, a short sharp electric current surged down the spear and hit Toboe full in the face and he was pushed back with a force.

"Toboe!" Blue cried "Leave him alone!"

She ran to the cell bars. The guards were having a ball electrocuting Toboe.

"Please leave him alone!"

"Shut up toots." A guard sneered; he shoved a spear in through the bars and delivered a blow to Blue's midriff. She doubled up and sank to the ground.

The guard immediately turned back to Toboe, not noticing the large Blue wolf that had taken the girl's place on the floor.

Kiba burst into the throne room and looked around wildly.

"Over here dear." A voice said.

The large chair at the front of the room swung around and on it sat a woman; she wore a large purple robe with what seemed to be large shoulder pads. Her blond hair cascaded down either side of her face which was covered with a white mask; her sharp eyes peered out at him and on her lap sat Cheza.

"Give her back!" Kiba growled.

"Feisty little cub aren't you?" Jagura laughed standing up; she placed Cheza on the floor and held her hand. "I heard you managed to evade my brother Darcia."

Kiba was momentarily stunned.

"You won't get past me so easily." She smirked.

Kiba transformed and the wolf ran full tilt towards Jagura. He never got far, Jagura raised her hand and she seemed to create a barrier between her and him. He flew back.

"Kiba!" Cheza called.

"Give up this futile pursuit of paradise and I will spare your life." Jagura demanded as the scar across Kiba's eye began to bleed anew.

"You're crazy lady." Kiba gasped getting unsteadily back to his feet "paradise is what I've been living for."

"Then I guess it's time you met you maker." Jagura sneered holding on to Cheza who was fidgeting greatly.

"Why are you doing this?" Kiba asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you boy."

There was the pounding of feet somewhere above them and both Kiba and Jagura looked up trying to locate the source of the noise. Suddenly the large glass mosaic behind Jagura broke and a million tiny shards of glass together with two wolves came crashing down landing on top of Jagura with a thud.

_Hige thought you needed some help _Tsume smiled.

_Thanks guys _Kiba replied.

The howl of a wolf sounded off somewhere in the distance.

"Blue." Hige said.

Tsume carried Cheza and they ran out of the throne room and down the enormous hallway following Blue's scent. They came skidding around the same corner as Toboe had and the wolves almost fell when their feet came into contact with something wet. It was blood. Blue's blood. She was lying on top of Toboe having bent the cell bars to escape. The guards were definitely in it to kill and Blue didn't look as if she could last much longer.

The white wolf was on them before they even knew what hit them. Hige and Tsume watched passively as Kiba ripped the guards to shreds, their dying screams echoing into the night. The two humans were cowering in the cell and Hige gave them an evil grin just for the sake of scaring them further.

"Cheza." It was the woman who spoke, she was looking directly at Cheza and Cheza looked back at her.

"Please stop following me." Cheza said softly but loud enough for all of them to hear "I'm fine."

The woman looked like she had just been slapped across the face by a wet fish and she sat there mouth gaping.

"How are you feeling?" Hige asked. They were in an abandoned train station on the outskirts of town.

Blue didn't answer instead she looked around and when she had seen what she was looking for got unsteadily to her feet.

"Hey where are you-."

Blue waved her hand dismissively and walked over to where Kiba sat on a pile of rusty chairs.

"You saved my life." She said.

"It was nothing." Kiba replied.

"It meant everything to me." Blue replied. Suddenly she flung herself at Kiba wrapping her arms around him "thank you."

Kiba's face was expressionless though in fact he was very surprised. She walked away after that and went to join Cheza.

_I think you should talk to Hige _Tsume said to Kiba _he just left._

Kiba caught up with Hige just as he was about to leave the station.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing." Hige snapped.

"Listen if this is about Blue…she was just saying thank you."

"Of course I mean you're her hero after all. Why should that bother me huh?!" Hige shouted.

"I have no feelings for her." Kiba said "if you can't believe that then there's nothing more I can do." He turned his back on Hige and began to walk back.

"I hate you." Hige growled to his retreating back.

**A/N end of another chapter**_**, IF **_**there is a chapter 4 there will definitely be more Hubb, Cher and Quent. Ciao!**


End file.
